Friendship Is Like Cinnamon Rolls
by Pricat
Summary: A story involving Jacob, Queenie and Tina making a package for Newt, but a good friendship is very sweet yet mysterious


**A/N**

 **After talking to Lily The Ninja Girl on here who loved the one shot I wrote named Keeping Newt Warm From The Cold, I got inspired to write since we were imagining about Newt being a cute cinnamon roll so one thing led to another in my head, plus we're all being patient, while waiting for Fantastic Beasts 2 next year.**

 **In this story, it's nearly Hallowern, so Newt's American friends decide to send him some treats plus Tina has had her British cinnamon roll on her mind, since he went back to England.**

* * *

It was October in the great city of New York and Queenie and Tina were in their apartment, plus Jacob had visited because after what happened with Newt, Tina had Newt on her mind keeping ig to herself aroubd Jacob, just in case as they didn't want MACUSA getting upset because things had calmed down plus with Halloween approaching, Jacob wanted to send Newt a care package, full of tasty treats.

"Yeah, he'd like that, not being from the Big Apple, you know?" Tina said, her cheeks going pink at thinking about Newt which Queenie got because she and Jacob were becoming closer, which was good, so wanted Tina and Newt to be together, so leaving the apartment building, going to the Kowaski bakery, making Queenie excited.

"Let's get baking, you guys, as this should be intresting." Jacob told them, seeing Queenie grin at her boyfriend, putting on an apron along with Jacob and Tina who for somebody involved with MACUSA, baking was not one of her stre"He'll love ngths.

"He'll love them, but bet he's been busy, you know, what did he tell you before he left?" Queenie said.

"He said that he was going back to England, and being quiet, and handing in his manuscripts to the Minstry of Magic." Tina replied.

Jacob was very curious about that, since after meeting Newt, he wanted to be involved in the Wizarding world, despite not being born a wizard, making Queenie grin, plus she had let him use one of her wands which Tina was alright with, as long as MACUSA did not know, remembering what Newt had told her how some of the rules were backwards, making her wonder how it worked where he was from.

Right now, they were baking cinnamon rolls, besides the creature bread that was very famous at the bakery, knowing that would amuse Newt, when he saw it, plus adding candy apples among other things, plus Jacob watched, as Queenie was serving customers at the counter making Tina hope she was not using magic to do it.

But after the pastries had came out of the oven and were cooling, Jacob was putting them into a box, but Tina was writing a letter to explain to a certain British wizard, about the package, wondering how they were going, to get it to England, giving Queenievan idea to send it through the Owl Post, making Jacob curious and curiouser about the Wizarding world.

"It's how we send letters and mail to otjer wizards and witches across the world, but it'll be fine, Tina he wants to know about the Wizarding world, so what's the harm?" Queenie said, meaning Jacob seeing her sister roll her eyes, letting her be seeing her and Jacob leave with the package, holding down the fort.

She knew that Queenie was happy that Jacob was so curious about the Wizarding world, but not all Non-Majs were like that, which was why MACUSA had such strict rules, about Non-Maj and wizard friendships or marriages, but maybe Newt was right, hoping he was alright, seeing Jacob and Queenie back, making her wonder what had happened.

"An old friend of Newt's is taking our package to him, as we speak." Queenie told her, seeing Jacob quite excited.

* * *

In his house in England, Newt was busy doing things, seeing the suitcase being calm, until he heard certain squawking sounds outside, leaving his house surprised seeing Frank here with what looked like a package, making his eyes widen seeing the stamps knowing the package was from New York, making him excited and his heart pounding with excitement, feeling Frank nuzzle his shoulder gently to calm him, plus Pickett peeked out of Newt's jacket pocket, wondering what was going on.

"Wow, it is from them, and Jacob baked pastries, including Niffler bread?" Newt said amused, seeing a letter in an envelope opening it seeing Tina had written it, but grinned, wanting to go see his friends, despite promising not to bring a certain suitcase with him, but his beasts could be trusted to stay for a while, making up a lot of food for them while he was gone, getting onto Frank's orange feathered back gently, as not to hurt him.

"Let's go to New York, and see our friends, eh?" he said, to the male thunderbird, as he took off.

A long while later, they arrived in the Big Apple, but Frank was being careful not to let any humans see him, because he wanted no harm, to come to Newt, or his friends making Newt grin landing in CentralPark, getting off Frank's back thanking him, going to Jacob's bakery, hearing Jacob, Queenie and Tina talking, unaware his friends were baking, so Tina was open mouthed, seeing Newt here, she nearly burnt cookies.

"Yes it's me, and no, I haven't gotten into trouble, however I did get your package." Newt said.

"Yeah, but it's good you're here, did any of the beasts cone too?" Jacob asked, making Newt grin.

"Not this time, I promised Madame President of MACUSA." Newt said.

She "He also learnt about the Owl Pist, thanks to Queenie." Tina pointed out.

"Relax Tina, Jacob is like us, he won't tell otjers." Newt assured her.

She hoped he was right, but was just happy that he was here, because she had missed him, along with Jacob and Queenie, knowing things were going to be alright.


End file.
